War miner
|imgdesc = |faction = Soviet Union |baseunit = |role = Resource collector |eliteability = Increased strength, firepower, rate of fire, self-healing |useguns = 20mm Rapid (Machine Gun) Cannon (when elite) |usearmor = |tier = 1 |hp = 1000 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Medium |trans = |amphibious = No |techlvl = 1 |cost = $1400 |time = 0:56 |produced = Soviet war factory |req = Soviet ore refinery |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = *30 (HARVWH) *50 (when elite) (HowitzerWH) |airattack = |cooldown = 20 (50 when elite) |airspeed = |landspeed = 4 |seaspeed = |range = 5.5 (5.75 when elite) |sight = 4 |parent = Soviet ore refinery |ability = Immune to mind control |structure = |notes =A free War miner comes with each Soviet ore refinery |margin = }} The war miner was the basic Soviet resource gatherer used during the first and second iterations of the Third World War. Background Soviet military analysts saw a major problem with the ore truck used during Second World War. It was easy for the Allies to overwhelm them with small groups of infantry wielding anti-tank weapons. Other than trying to run them down, which was not often successful if they were spread out, it had no defensive capabilities. To counter this, the new war miner was equipped with a machine gun to fight off enemy infantry and rogue terror drones. However, it still did not have a decent defense against vehicles and aircraft. In-game Only requiring the placement of a machine gun, the war miner has lots of allotted space to stow ore. This difference benefits the Soviets, as their war miner can carry up to 1000 credits (or up to 2000 if assigned to a gem field). However, it is much slower than its Allied counterpart, the chrono miner. When elite, its machine gun upgrades into a powerful auto-cannon which is effective against tanks, infantry, and structures, and can easily ward off a squadron of GIs or initiates, especially if it finds the powerup crates. Like all heavy vehicles, it can also crush most enemy infantry by driving over them. War miners are effective against soldiers with mind-control ability, as they are resistant to all forms of mind control,; this includes Yuri Prime. In general, war miners make better distracting units than Rhino tanks due to their higher health. Because of this, they are less vulnerable to splash damage. Aftermath After Soviet time travel that led to the War of the Three Powers, it was replaced by the amphibious Soviet ore collector. This unit had no weapons, but could activate a strong shield around itself. However, the Imperial ore collector couldn protect itself in the same fashion as the war miner could with its kinetic burst gun. Assessment Pros * Armed, able to easily kill infantry. * Can carry double the amount of ore (up to $1000) and gems (up to $2000) than the chrono miner. * Can handle lone terror drones when not elite. * Heavily armoured. Can survive a single Nuclear Attack. * Can crush infantry. * Deals an appreciative amount of damage to most light vehicles rapidly. * Costs $1050 if an Industrial Plant is constructed (while the Soviet ore refinery will cost $1650). * Immune to mind control and radiation, making it able to kill Yuri clones and desolators. * When elite, it fires a cannon similar to that of the tank destroyer, but not as effective against vehicles, only infantry. * Can self-repair. Cons * Can not deal with large vehicle groups due to their low attack power. * Still vulnerable to aerial attacks. * Slow. * Its machine gun is useless against structures without a firepower upgrade. * Vulnerable to all hit-and-run attacks from faster and longer-ranged units. * Outranged by advanced defensive structures. * When elite, it cannot handle terror drones anymore. * Ineffective against heavily armored tanks. See also * Chrono miner - Allied equivalent * Slave Miner - Yuri's equivalent Quotes Note: If Yuri's Revenge is not installed, this unit will use quotes from the Rhino heavy tank. Gallery RA_War_Miner_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art Soviet War Miner Voxel Render.jpg|Voxel Model Render Soviet War Miner (Old) Voxel Render.jpg|Old Voxel Model RA2_War_Miner_Beta.png|Alpha/beta appearance - remains in final version labeled as "WRMN" RA2_War_Miner_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text RA2_War_Miner_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text RA2_War_Miner_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text RA2_Alpha_War_Miner_Icons.png|Alpha icon RA2_Beta_War_Miner_Icons.png|Beta icon Category:Red Alert 2 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal